Love at First Duel: A Seto and Serenity Story
by Ruin Queen of Oblivion
Summary: Seto Kaiba and Serenity Wheeler are paired up in a Tag Team Tournament. They don't like it at first, but slowly they fall for each other. Sort of a prequel to my YuGiOh Generations stories.


_Some may be wondering how Seto and Serenity got together in my fanfiction._

_Well, this is the explination._

_I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but I wish I did._

**Love at First Duel: A Seto and Serenity Story.**

_Chapter 1: The Tournament._

It is a few years after the championship tournament, a new tournament has been started by a woman named Sammantha Winner.

"Welcome Duelists," Sammantha says on one of the many screens of Times Square. "I have organized this little tournament and invited the best of the best. But this won't be any ordinary tournament, it will be a Tag Team tournament, your partners will be chosen for you, and my workers will pass them out. Of course, to get to the finals you must win a total of 15 rare cards each from duels, rare cards you had won before, and the one you started with are given to the victor."

Seto Kaiba is standing in the crowd. When a worker gives him a paper informing him of his dueling partner, he groans.

_Just my luck, it's the mutt's sister, _he thinks.

In another part of the crowd, the young, but reasonably attractive, Serenity Wheeler makes her way to the towering Dragon duelist.

"Well, I guess we're partners," she says to Kaiba.

"Just don't get in my way," Kaiba sneers.

"Hey, if we are going to be a team, then you have to start acting like it," Serenity says. Kaiba just shrugs her off, and they start walking through New York City.

**00000**

30 minutes later, Seto and Serenity finaly find a duel against a couple of street punks.

"Well, looks like the great Seto Kaiba has to work with a little girl," the first punk, a russian named Simon says, and activates his Duel Disk.

"Hey, don't underestimate me just because of my looks!" Serenity says, activating her Duel Disk.

"Ooh, I'm so scared," the other punk, named Marcus says in a mocking tone while activating his Duel Disk.

"It's me you two punks should be scared of," Seto says, and activates his Duel Disk. "You should be ashamed of yourselves, picking on a girl just because she's a girl."

"Whatever," the punks say.

"Let's duel!" The four duelists say in unison.

"I'll go first," Simon says, and draws. "I place two cards face down, and end my turn."

"My turn," Serenity says, and draws. "I place one card face down, and set a monster in defense mode, end."

Marcus draws. "Hmm, I summon Vilepawn Archfiend (1200/200), in attack mode, and then I'll place two cards face down, and activate the field card Pandemonium," he says, and the bloody walls of the infernal city rise around them. "Your turn, Kaiba."

Seto draws, and thinks. "I place two cards face down, and summon Penten the Dark Clown (500/1200), in defense mode!" he says, and the clown appears. "I end my move there."

Simon draws. "I play Emergency Provisions, and destroy my two face down cards, giving me 2000 life points."

"Correction, you lose 2000 life points," Seto says, triggering his trap card. "My deck has changed a bit since I last faced Yugi Motou, so I have the face down card Bad Reaction to Simochi."

Simon's life points drop to 6000.

"Very well Kaiba, but I still get to activate the effects of my face down cards, both are Wicked Statues, so I get to summon two Wicked Tokens," he says, and the tokens appear. "Now, I can sacrifice them both to summon the legendary Antique Gear Golem (3000/3000)!"

The huge machine monster appears.

"I don't want to risk my monster with your remaining face down cards, so I end."

"You really should've attacked," Serenity says, drawing. "I flip over my face down monster, The Forgiving Maiden (850/2000), and then I play Polymerization, to fuse it with Marie the Fallen One, to form St. Joan," she says, and the fairy appears. "Since my Fairy isn't strong enough to beat your machine, I'll play The Sanctuary in the Sky, and end my turn."

The heavenly city rises up around them.

Marcus draws, his life points fall to 7500. "I summon Terrorking Archfiend (2000/1500), in attack mode!" A monster that looks like Summoned Skull, but with a crown, and royal garb appears. "Now, I activate Polymerization to fuse Terrorking with the Machine King in my Partner's hand, to form Mechanical Terrorfiend (4000/3000)!" He shouts, and a more machine-like Terrorking appears. "Since fusion monsters can't attack in the turn they are summoned, I end."

Kaiba draws. _Polymerization, but all I have is my Blue-Eyes White Dragon, that can't help me without the other two, _he thinks.

"Kaiba, play that card," Serenity says. "I have an idea."

"Uhh, fine," Seto says. "I play Polymerization, to fuse Blue-Eyes White Dragon..."

"And my St. Joan," Serenity finishes.

"WHAT!" Simon and Marcus says in unison.

"To form, the mighty Silver Dragon of the Saints (5800/5500)!" Seto and Serenity say together, a great silver dragon appears on the field, roaring at the two punks.

**00000**

In her command center, Sammantha is watching.

"So, they figured it out," she says. "I had Pegasus create that card special for them, and I gave it to Serenity, so I naturaly paired the two. Sure I may be playing matchmaker, but that won't help much."

**00000**

"Now, I play Quick Attack and Dragonmorph," Seto says, and the dragon seems to grow larger. "Now, attack with Celestial Lightning!"

The dragon blasts away the archfiend.

"And this is where it gets better," Serenity says. "Since our Dragon destroyed a fusion monster, one of you lose damage equal to half the attack of both monsters used in the fusion, so this duel is over."

The two punks gasp as their life points drop to 0.

"We win!" Seto says, Simon grumbles, and gives Seto his Antique Gear Golem, Marcus gives Serenity his Dark Master Zorc and Contract With the Dark Master.

"Fiends, not my thing, but they may come in handy," Serenity says, placing the cards away.

"Come on Serenity," Seto says, and walks off, Serenity following after him.

**00000**

**Name: **Dragonmorph

**Type: **Spell

**Effect: **A picture of a dragon doubling in size. Select one dragon type monster on your side, and double it's attack points for one turn.

**Name: **Mechanical Terrorfiend

**Type: **Fiend/Fusion

**Attribute: **Dark

_Terrorking Archfiend + Machine King_

**Effect: **This fiend rules over both the fiend and machine nations, he is a tyrant, and it is said that only a great silver dragon can beat him.

**Attack: **4000

**Defense: **3000

**Name: **Silver Dragon of the Saints

**Type: **Dragon/Fusion/Effect

**Attribute: **Light

_St. Joan + Blue-Eyes White Dragon_

**Effect: **This dragon is the guardian of heaven, it is rumored that she was the one who will cast the final blow to Satan in Armageddon. When this card destroys a fusion monster or a fiend, do damage equal to half that monster's attack points, or to half the attack points of the fused monsters (for fusion only).

**Attack: **5800

**Defense: **5500

_Well, that's chapter 1. Seto and Serenity have learned that their favorite cards can be fused to summon a stronger one, but can this help in the future? Don't miss chapter 2: "First Love, and First Date."_


End file.
